L'homme aux lunettes de soleil
by Cassandra White 17
Summary: Je m'appelle Bree Tanner. Je me suis enfuie de chez moi, pour fuir mon père alcoolique et violent. Mais j'ai faim, très faim. Et si un inconnu se présentait à moi et me proposait de manger, je dirai oui. Même s'il est étrangement beau. Même s'il est un vampire, si vous voulez ! Ce qui n'est pas possible. N'est-ce pas ?


Elle me toisait, en mordillant le capuchon de son Bic noir, un sourire hypocrite tordant ses lèvres pulpeuses couleur groseille.

\- Non, c'est interdit !

Je soupirai d'agacement, et sortis de ma poche un billet de deux dollars, et le tendis, en tentant de la convaincre du regard.

\- Rentre chez toi, et viens avec un adulte ! fit-elle, d'une voix ravie, tellement d'ailleurs que je me demandai si elle ne se fichait pas un peu de ma gueule.

\- Mais je viens de vous dire que ma mère m'attend de l'autre côté de la ville, lui répétai-je pour la millième fois, en insistant bien sur les mots, tout en m'interrogeant sur ses capacités mentales.

\- Conformément au règlement, les mineurs doivent être accompagnés pour prendre les moyens de transports suivants : tramway, métro, R.E.R. … ânonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas mineure, râlai-je.

Cette femme était vraiment dure à la détente. Elle leva les yeux de sa paperasse, et me considéra, l'air franchement sceptique. Maudite soit ma bouille d'enfant !

\- Pièce d'identité, je vous prie, fit-elle d'un ton très professionnel en tendant la main par le trou de la vitre.

Aïe !

\- C'est ma mère qui l'a, mentis-je.

\- Désolé ! s'écria-t-elle en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il me semblait portant avoir été convaincante… Et bordel, j'étais majeure ! Depuis pas beaucoup de temps, mais ça comptait quand même !

Elle baissa la tête, et je vis à travers la vitre qu'elle s'était remise à contempler ses ongles léopard. Je restai plantée là. D'abord, elle feint de m'ignorer. Mais au bout de quelques instants, elle se redressa à nouveau, et m'observa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Un ticket de métro, dis-je.

Son sourire de tête à claque disparut instantanément. Elle me lorgna en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de se demander si oui ou non elle allait s'énerver. La vitre nous séparant étant épaisse d'au moins sept centimètres, je ne m'inquiétai pas trop.

Elle se remit à scruter sa manucure avec une expression de pétasse. Encore quelques minutes et j'aurais droit au remaquillage de madame ! Seulement, je n'avais pas toute la journée, il fallait absolument que j'entre dans ce fichu métro, et, de préférence, avant sa fermeture. Je me mis à taper sur le comptoir avec mes ongles. Elle grinça des dents, je continuai. Je regardai la pendule. Onze heures et demie du soir. Je me mis à taper en mesure. Un, deux, un, deux.

\- Ma patience a des limites ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Je lui décrochai un sourire angélique et continuai. Elle était à présent tellement énervée que voir de la fumée sortir de son nez m'aurait à peine étonné.

\- Écoutez, ça suffit maintenant ! fit-elle, lasse.

Je me détournai du comptoir. Je n'arriverais à rien comme ça, autant utiliser une autre méthode.

Je m'approchai de la barrière et l'observai, jugeant de sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? questionna-t-elle, peu amène.

Je ne répondis pas et me baissai.

\- Si vous passez en dessous de cette barrière, mademoiselle, pépia-t-elle, je vous jure que…

Elle s'interrompit, car j'avais effectivement franchi la barrière, tranquillement.

\- Revenez ici, tout de suite ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Dans tes rêves, oui ! Pauvre cruche !

Et avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, je fus hors de vue. Tout en courant, j'imaginais sans peine sa tête d'ahurie. Ça devait valoir le coup d'œil.

J'eus de la chance. J'étais à peine arrivée que le métro arrivait lui aussi. Si Madame Hypocrite aux ongles léopard voulait m'arrêter, c'était trop tard. Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'inquiéter un peu plus que ça après ce que je venais de faire, mais, pour le moment, j'étais trop excitée pour réfléchir correctement. Je sautai dans le métro comme une furie, bousculant les gens, et me posai sur le dernier strapontin libre, pile sous le nez d'une vieille. Elle me regarda d'un air féroce. Eh, t'avais qu'à te magner, crotte !

Confortablement installée, je regardai les voyants lumineux indiquant les stations. Quatre. Si personne ne vérifiait les tickets, tout devrait bien se passer. Sauf si je meurs d'étouffement avant ma station.

Le métro, je n'aime pas ça. J'y risque gros, et en plus, ça pue. Heureusement, tout calvaire a une fin, et j'arrivai à bon port sans encombre, hormis mon pied qui me faisait mal. Quelqu'un l'avait piétiné pour sortir plus vite.

J'étais arrivée à destination. Je sautai hors du compartiment, inhalant l'air à plein poumons. J'étais dans l'endroit où n'importe qui pouvait manger, même moi, Bree Tanner, avec deux dollars en poche. Comment ? Il suffit de regarder les poubelles.

Vous devez probablement trouver ça carrément dégoûtant mais, quand on a faim, on ne fait pas la fine bouche. Je montai les escaliers pour sortir, et allai vers l'endroit où il y avait ma poubelle, celle qui me nourrissait depuis quatre jours. Malheureusement, quelqu'un y était déjà.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avait la tête dedans. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os, comme si l'on avait recouvert un squelette de draps. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se raidit, et se tourna vers moi. Sa tronche faisait peur à voir. À bien y réfléchir, peut-être que se trouver une autre poubelle ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

J'avais déjà pensé à voler. J'avais même déjà essayé. Ça n'avait pas vraiment été une réussite. J'ai eu de la chance de courir vite, ce jour-là. Quant à mendier, je n'y pense même pas. C'est long, et je ne suis pas vraiment patiente. Et en plus, ça ne marche pas vraiment. Alors j'errai dans la ville, tel un fantôme, en fouillant dans toutes les poubelles.

C'est vrai que le gaspillage alimentaire est une chose honteuse, mais quand on vit de ce que les gens jettent, on se met à remercier le ciel de leur stupidité. Je trouvai des gâteaux écrabouillés, et une pomme plus proche du stade pourri que du stade mûr. Mais après cela, plus rien. Je décidai d'oublier ma faim et de chercher un endroit pour dormir. Je n'eus pas plus de chance. Tous les bancs, sans exception, étaient occupés. J'allai vers une ruelle que je n'avais pas encore explorée, pour voir s'il n'y en avait pas d'autre. J'avais déjà roupillé parterre, et, franchement, ça m'avait fait passer l'envie de recommencer lorsque, le lendemain, mon dos avait craqué de partout pendant trois heures.

Je pris la ruelle, et débouchai sur une énorme rue.

Dans la rue, cafés, restaurants et pizzerias se succédaient. Rien d'intéressant pour moi. Un bâillement m'échappa. J'étais vraiment crevée.

J'allais rebrousser chemin lorsque mon œil fut attiré par un Mc Donald. Ce fut fatal. J'allais le voir de plus près.

Des affiches étaient collées à son mur. On y voyait des burgers, des salades, des frites, et autre. Comme si mon estomac avait des yeux, il se manifesta bruyamment, comme pour me hurler « Entre, entre, je suis vide, entre, Bree, entre ! ». J'aurais bien voulu, mais voir un burger à deux dollars m'aurait franchement étonné.

Je contournai le restaurant et finis par dénicher les poubelles. J'éclatai un sac et me mis à chercher quelque chose de comestible. Finalement, je dénichai un reste de frites. Je les fourrai dans ma bouche, doutant fort que ce maigre repas change quelque chose à la douleur de mon estomac vide. Je cherchai de nouveau, trouvai un reste d'Ice Tea, puis deux pauvres nuggets au milieu des gobelets de plastique.

J'étais en train de mastiquer le deuxième lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière moi :

\- Tu veux un hamburger, môme ?

C'était une voix dure comme la glace, mais magnifique à la fois.

En temps normal, je me serais offusquée qu'on m'appelle môme. Mais là, lorsque je me retournai pour lui faire face, rien ne sortit. Il avait complètement retourné mon esprit.

C'était un homme grand, blond, la vingtaine, parfait sous tous les rapports, portant des lunettes de soleil. Sa peau était blanche, mais d'une blancheur extraordinaire. Son visage fin était lisse, et ses yeux devaient être aussi beaux que le reste de sa personne, derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Je le détaillai de la tête aux pieds : blouson de cuir, jean, tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun, bottines en cuir également. Et lorsque j'arrivais à sa tête, un sourire craquant d'étala sur ses lèvres. Je me demandai si j'avais déjà vu des mecs aussi sexy que lui. De toute évidence, la réponse était non, pensai-je. Cela m'aurait marqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'a-t-il demandé, au but d'un instant, d'un ton faussement innocent.

\- Vous êtes… vraiment mignon.

Ces mots avaient à peine franchi mes lèvres qu'il s'esclaffa. Quant à moi, je me demandai comment pareille niaiserie avait pu m'échapper. Je m'imaginai, la bouche pleine de nuggets, les habits sales, les cheveux emmêlés, sentant la poubelle à plein nez, et lui, beau, et n'ayant pas de problèmes financiers, vu son aspect impeccable. Le contraste devait vraiment être risible.

L'homme finit par se ressaisir.

\- Devenons sérieux, déclara-t-il, et je restai pendu à ses lèvres. Veux-tu un burger, oui ou non ?

Sa voix était si tendre, si gentille. J'avais cru deviner ce qu'il exigerait en échange, et j'étais d'accord pour le lui accorder. Pas parce qu'il était craquant, mais parce que je n'avais mangé que des restes repêchés dans une poubelle depuis quinze jours.

\- Oui.

Son sourire s'élargit. Il me prit par le bras. Je frissonnai à son contact. Il avait une peau glaciale. Il me guida vers la porte, et m'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Il me lâcha, et se planta devant une borne. Je remarquai que plusieurs clients avaient cessé de manger dès son arrivée dans la salle. Un groupe de filles suivait ses mouvements avec attention. L'une d'elle paraissait ne plus tenir sur son siège. Et je comprenais sans peine pourquoi.

Lui, n'en fut pas gêné le moins du monde. Il se tourna vers moi.

\- Que veux-tu ?

Sa voix me chamboula à nouveau la tête. Ressaisis-toi, Bree !

\- Euh, ça, fis-je en touchant un burger au hasard.

Il vit que j'étais totalement perdue et éclata de rire à nouveau. Il composa le menu, ses mains glissant admirablement vite sur l'écran tactile. Il riait encore lorsqu'il arriva aux frites.

\- Je t'en prends des grandes, questionna-t-il en tentant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Euh, oui, oui, qu'importe, je m'en fiche… bredouillai-je en essayant de gommer mon air béat.

Ses rires redoublèrent.

Il me prit une grande frite, puis les boissons s'affichèrent.

\- Coca, dis-je.

Il cliqua, ajouta des sauces, puis paya. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers le comptoir. La serveuse faillit lâcher son plateau lorsqu'elle vit mon bienfaiteur. Elle resta plantée comme une godiche.

\- Mon menu, s'il vous plait, murmura l'homme.

\- Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr, fit-elle en s'empourprant.

J'espérai franchement que je n'étais pas aussi navrante.

L'homme sortit de sa poche une énorme pile de billets. J'eus bonne envie de lui demander s'il avait braqué une banque, mais me ravisai. Après tout, c'était ses oignons.

Il prit le plateau et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le fond du fast-food. Il posa tout devant moi, et s'installa en face, tranquillement. Je le regardai.

\- Vous ne mangez pas ? questionnai-je.

Il sourit, s'amusant d'une blague qu'il était le seul à connaître

\- J'ai déjà mangé, répondit-il.

Je pris immédiatement mon burger et en avalai un quart d'un coup.

\- Du calme, s'esclaffa-t-il. Je ne vais pas te le voler.

Considérant ses paroles, je ralentis la cadence. Il me regarda mâcher une nouvelle bouchée, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bree, articulai-je, la bouche pleine de steak.

\- Tu viens d'où, Bree ?

J'avalai péniblement.

\- De chez moi.

Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi n'y es-tu pas, alors qu'il est quasi minuit ? s'enquit-il. Tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent de se balader à cette heure-là dehors, non ?

\- Parce que, répondis-je, en tentant de voir sa réaction à travers ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Parce que quoi ? Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais ?

Ses lèvres pâles formèrent un sourire d'ange.

Théoriquement, on a besoin d'un peu plus qu'un quart d'heure pour accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un. J'ai dit théoriquement. Je n'aime pas les théories. Et je ne pense pas qu'elles s'appliquent aux mecs à gueule d'ange.

\- J'ai fugué, avouai-je.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

Là, ça devenait personnel.

J'avais fugué pour fuir mon père. Enfin fugué, il n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour m'en empêcher. « Vas-y, va-t'en », m'avait-il dit, « meurs de faim, si c'est ce que tu veux ». Je ne me suis pas fait prier deux fois. Mais il n'avait pas tort, sur ce coup-là. C'est même, à ma connaissance, ma seule chose sur laquelle il ait jamais eu raison.

L'homme m'observait, il allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche lorsque je demandai :

\- Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

\- Je suis… quelqu'un, murmura-t-il d'un ton énigmatique.

\- Mais encore, insistai-je.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Je me refrognai. Mais je n'étais pas décidée à en rester là.

\- Et pourquoi portez-vous des lunettes de soleil, alors qu'il n'y a pas de soleil ?

\- Ça non plus, ça ne te regarde pas, fit-il en souriant.

Il se mit à jouer avec un ketchup.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu traînes dans la ville ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, contrattaquai-je.

Il soupira en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Soit.

Je me mis à siroter mon Coca. Il me regardait toujours. Vraiment bizarre, ce mec…

\- Tu comptes coucher où ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Où je peux.

\- Tu viens chez moi ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, cependant. Il me fit un sourire des plus éblouissants, comme pour essayer de me draguer. Alors que j'étais déjà dans sa poche. Je ne fis aucune objection, et finis mon burger et nous nous levâmes pour sortir. Il attrapa le plateau, le vida dans une poubelle, le posa sur une autre table et m'ouvrit la porte.

Il faisait nuit noir, il n'avait pas de torche. Je me demandai comment il arrivait à y voir clair, tandis que je le suivais. Nous finîmes par trouver sa voiture, une grosse voiture noire. Je m'arrêtai, mal à l'aise. Il tourna son regard vers moi, une expression séduisante sur le visage.

\- Tu montes ?

J'ouvris la portière et me glissai à l'arrière. Pauvre inconsciente, me dit une petite voix dans ma tête. Je la fis taire. Et un clin d'œil de l'homme l'effaça. Il démarra tranquillement.

Pendant tout le trajet, il m'observa dans le miroir suspendu au plafond de sa voiture. Il semblait à peine regarder la route, pilotant nonchalamment, mais la voiture filait à toute allure.

\- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Je devais avoir l'air un peu effrayé. Je tentai de me ressaisir, et fis :

\- Oui, oui !

Pur mensonge.

Il finit par s'arrêter. Il se gara dans la cour d'une maison sombre, genre films d'horreur. La peur s'empara de moi. La peur latente, grandissant à chacun de ses gestes. Il descendit. Je vis, à travers ma vitre, son visage. Il avait changé de tête. Un visage inhumain, trop parfait, trop glacial. C'était comme si son masque était, tombé, pensai-je avec un frisson. Le nouveau visage de monsieur était carrément effrayant.

Voyant que je ne sortais pas, il afficha un étrange sourire. Un vrai sourire de psychopathe. J'eus bonne envie de crier et de me tirer en courant. Au lieu de ça, je m'enfonçai dans mon siège comme une poule mouillée.

Il contourna la voiture et ouvrit ma portière. Stupide Bree, songeai-je, tandis que la petite voix semblait prendre un malin plaisir à chuchoter à mon oreille les pires scénarios d'horreur.

Il se pencha au-dessus de moi, et je déglutis. J'étais pitoyable. Lorsque je vis son visage pour la deuxième fois, j'eus envie à nouveau de m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Le visage impitoyable d'un criminel, songeai-je, tout en le comparant mentalement à tous les monstres de films d'horreur et à tous les tueurs dont j'avais entendu parler. Seulement cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus pour rigoler. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un sourire cruel s'est mué sur son visage glacial, et j'ai commencé à trembler. Je me suis encore plus tassée dans mon siège. Il m'a alors saisi le bras de sa main glaciale.

Effrayée, j'ai tenté de dégager mon bras. Il m'a tiré du véhicule comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une plume. Je heurtai le sol violemment. Hébétée, je levai les yeux. Sans m'accorder un regard, comme si je n'étais qu'un sac à patates, il me traîna. J'essayai de m'enfuir, de me libérer de sa poigne, il ne parut même pas en avoir conscience.

Il serra mon bras plus fort, m'arrachant un gémissement. Et il bondit.

Ahurie, je tournai la tête. Il venait de sauter dix mètres, dix mètres en un seul bond, en une seconde. Il se tenait près de la porte, comme hésitant à entrer.

Soudain, un craquement. La douleur. Il venait de me casser le bras. La terreur à l'état pur s'empara de moi, et je remuai le plus fort que je pouvais pour me libérer. Il appuya sur mon bras cassé, et je poussai un hurlement. Cela suffit à me calmer. Aveuglée par les larmes, je me laissai mollement tomber. Il m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la baraque noire.

\- Pourquoi as-tu pris la peine de ramener cette mioche ? Elle est beaucoup trop petite !

Je tremblai. La voix, haut perchée, semblait être celle d 'une enfant. Pas d'une enfant innocente, une voix impitoyable, et froide, malgré sa tessiture enfantine. Une voix digne des pires cauchemars. Je remuai, remuai encore, sans réussir à me dégager. Je ne voyais rien, absolument rien.

\- Au moins, c'est un autre corps. Une nouvelle distraction, fit l'homme, et je sentis dans son ton la peur de décevoir, et l'envie de plaire.

Mon cerveau se mit à imaginer des scènes plus horribles les unes que les autres, et je ne parvins pas à l'arrêter. Je gémis de peur. Il me secoua douloureusement, en serrant mon bras, si fort que je me demandai s'il ne l'avait pas broyé. Je me remis à pleurer, haletant. J'avais cessé d'être une personne. Je n'étais plus qu'une « distraction ». Cela me fit trembler encore plus.

\- Cette nuit a été un véritable gâchis, repris la voix d'enfant. Je les ai tous tués. Beurk !

La maison se mit tout à coup à trembler, comme sous l'effet d'une énorme bourrasque de vent.

\- Très bien, murmura-t-elle, agacée. Même une crevette vaut mieux que rien du tout, j'imagine, puisque c'est tout ce dont tu es capable. Et puis, je suis tellement rassasiée que je devrais arriver à m'arrêter.

Rassasiée ? L'image d'un gigantesque loup-garou s'était imposée dans mon esprit. L'homme me lâcha, je heurtai le sol glacé. J'avais tellement peur que j'étais paralysée, jusqu'aux cordes vocales. Je ne pouvais plus émettre aucun son, ni me défendre. J'étais à sa merci.

Il y eut un minuscule son, pas plus fort qu'un bruissement. Je fermai les yeux, très fort, attendant une balle de fusil, un poignard, un coup. Quelque chose. Mon cœur s'emballait. Je m'exhortais au calme, mais se savoir dans la maison de quelqu'un ayant tué au moins deux personnes n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

Une douleur aigue transperça soudain mon cou. Je hurlai à m'en éclater les tympans. L'incendie démarra, lentement, me léchant l'intérieur des veines. Mes hurlements étaient assourdissants. L'incendie… Douleur…

Avant de sombrer, ma dernière pensée fut : ne plus jamais accepter de hamburger…

Et c'est alors que la douleur, irradiant mon corps, me fit perdre l'esprit.


End file.
